


Time To Talk

by dixons_mama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, One Shot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chuck & Amara leave together, instead of finding his mom, Dean goes straight back to the bunker. Finding out Dean is alive, Castiel knows he needs to tell him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Talk

 After Chuck left with Amara, Dean returned to the bunker to meet up with Sam and Castiel. Once Dean had explained what happened between God and the Darkness, there was much relief. However, Sam immediately noticed a lot of tension between Dean and Cas. Thinking that they may need to talk, alone, Sam decided to run to the store for celebratory food. "Tonight we are going to celebrate not being dead, for once!" Sam declared and headed out.  
    Dean turned to Castiel as the bunker door closed behind Sam, Cas was staring at him. He was relieved to finally be alone again with Cas, he placed his hand on Cas's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.  
    "So how are you holding up?" Dean asked. Cas tilted his head slightly.  
    "I am glad you're alive, Dean, but we need to talk. I have much to tell you." Castiel replied sternly. Dean lowered his hand back to his side.  
    "What about, buddy?" Dean tried to ask casually.   
    "I thought maybe I would have the courage to tell you, especially once I found out you were going to die. I didn't though. I tried when we were in the cemetery...." Castiel stopped and looked down.  
    "Cas, don't. Don't do this." Dean replied in a mumble. Cas lifted his head quickly and Dean could see the the angst in his eyes.  
    "Really, Dean? Don't? Don't what, exactly?" Cas asked angrily. Dean looked around nervously, even though he knew they were alone, he couldn't help fear someone might hear them. He grabbed hold of Cas's wrist and took him to his bedroom. Once there, he shut and locked the door. He sat on his bed and sighed.  
    "I wanted to, Cas. In the car. At the cemetery, too. I knew I was going to die, but I didn't want to hurt you." Dean looked at Cas who stood by the door. "Whenever I love someone, they always get hurt, or die. The worst of the worst comes after them. I don't want that. I can't deal with that anymore." Cas walked over and sat beside of Dean on the edge of the bed.  
    "Dean, I've got my grace, I'm an angel. Nothing will hurt me." Cas replied, putting his hand on top of Dean's. Dean shot up quickly, looking fiercely at Castiel.  
    "Really? Because just yesterday you were possessed by Lucifer!" Dean yelled. Castiel stood to confront him.  
    "I LET him possess me! To save humanity. To save you!" They both huffed in anger, just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Cas grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him right in front of his face. Dean grabbed Cas's wrists, but didn't try to stop him.  
    "Cas..." Was all Dean could muster out before their lips crashed together. They kissed hard and passionately, feeling multiple emotions pulse through them. Anger. Lust. Sadness. Rage. Love.  
    After several moments, the kiss broke as they both gasped for air. Dean placed his hands gently onto Cas's cheeks and stared at him. Cas pushed him onto the bed, sliding off his trench coat, and crawling on top of Dean. Cas sat up on his knees as Dean looked him up and down. Slowly he leaned down and they resumed their kiss, this time though, it was slower, yet more intense.      
    Dean slid his hands under Castiel's remaining suit jacket and rubbed his hands over Cas's back. He began tugging the shirt up so that he could slide his hands under that as well. Cas sat up, he removed his jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor before working on his shirt buttons. Dean sat up and placed his hands over Cas's.  
    "Let me." He said. Cas lowered his hands and Dean began unbuttoning the shirt. Once the final button was undone, he ran his hands up Cas's side, taking in the feel of his soft skin under his hands. When his hands reached Cas's shoulders, he slid the shirt down his arms, Cas shook the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Dean then pulled his own shirt off and threw it across the room.  
    For a long while they simply stared at and touched each other's bodies. Once he couldn't stand it any longer, Dean began undoing Cas's belt. Cas watched Dean's trembling hands as his belt was pulled loose. Dean then begun working on the button and zipper on Cas's pants. Castiel put his hands on Dean's shoulders and slowly pushed him back down, he needed to taste him again.   
    As they kissed, Cas could feel Dean gently thrusting his hips up. He could easily feel Dean's erection, even through both of their pants, and Cas wanted to see it. He sat up and crawled off the bed, once up, he pulled down his own loosened pants before going to the foot of the bed to remove Dean's. Dean sat up on his elbows to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He watched Cas, he was excited and nervous about everything that was happening. Some how Cas seemed more confident than him!  
    Once Dean's pants were on the floor, Cas could easily see Dean's bulging hard on through his thin boxer briefs. He could feel his own dick throbbing as he stared at it. Cas grabbed himself over his own boxers and it made Dean's eyes go big. Dean couldn't help but touch himself. Seeing Cas in just his boxers, and touching himself was something he'd dreamt about, a LOT.   
    Dean sat up fully and crawled to the end of the bed, he looked up at Cas as they continued touching themselves. Cautiously, Cas slowly put a hand on Dean's cheek, he rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. Dean closed his eyes and let out a tiny moan. He leaned forward and kissed Cas's stomach tenderly as he put slid his hands around to cup Cas's ass.  
    "Dean. Please." Castiel moaned quietly and let his head fall back. Feeling Dean's warm, wet lips so close to his dick was driving him crazy. Then, he could feel Dean's tongue right above the waist of his boxers. He couldn't help but thrust his hips forward at the sensation. Finally he could feel fingers at his sides, sliding down his underwear.   
    Once Dean had pulled off Castiel's boxers, fully, he thought he would freak out at having another man's dick in his face, but he didn't. In fact, it filled him with so much lust, it made his mouth water and his dick ache. He slid his hand around Cas's throbbing hard on and gently stroked it a few times. When he looked up to see how Cas was reacting, those bright blue eyes were looking right at him. Dean had never seen him with such a look on his face before. His eyes were wide, his lips bright red and slightly agape, just staring at him. Dean knew he just had to taste him.  
    Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of Dean as he wrapped his lips around his dick. Cas slid his hand on to the top of Dean's head and lightly gripped his hair. He moaned at the feeling of teeth slightly scraping and tongue lapping over him. Cas had never felt this before, and it was incredible. Dean then began massaging Cas's sack, rolling it around in his hand, adding to the immense pleasure Cas was feeling.

    Dean moaned and hummed as he slid Cas's dick in and out of his mouth. He knew the vibrations would feel amazing, and he wanted to make Cas feel amazing.

    Cas pulled Dean's head off of his dick, and looked him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Dean unsure if he did something wrong, or if Cas was upset about something else.   
    "I want more, Dean." Castiel said to him. Dean nodded dumbly, not sure exactly what Cas meant. Did he want more physically, or did he want Dean to spill his guts? Seemed like an odd time to want the latter. As Cas came around the side of the bed, Dean assumed it had been the first though, that he wanted to go further, sexually.  
    Dean lied down on his back and removed his boxer briefs. After they were off, Cas crawled on top of him. They began rubbing each other's chests, then resumed kissing. Cas thrust his hips into Dean's, feeling their hard (and now slick) dicks rubbing together was an amazing sensation to both of them. Dean reached down and pressed their erections together, he then began stroking them tightly in one hand. They both moaned loudly. Cas sat up and watched as Dean jerked their dicks together. The sight was now permanently burned into his memory, this was something the angel would never forget.  
    Castiel scooted back on his knees and slowly spread open Dean's legs, he crawled between them and placed a kiss right below Dean's navel. He kept kissing down until he reached Dean's throbbing member. He held it in his hand before pressing a kiss onto the tip. Dean let out a loud gasp and had his eyes locked onto Cas's face. Slowly, Cas slid his mouth around Dean and began bobbing his head up and down.   
    Having never done this particular act before, Castiel did as Dean had, and grabbed ahold of Dean's balls. He began squeezing them gently, hoping this was something that Dean enjoyed. It became obvious that he did, Dean quickly grabbed a fistful of Cas's hair and moaned.  
    After sucking Dean for several minutes, Cas pulled his head up and crawled up to kiss to him. Neither knew exactly how far they should take things, but no one spoke up to offer any suggestions either, so they just kept going. Dean slid his hands down Cas's back, and onto his ass cheeks. He squeezed them softly at first, but then felt bolder and squeezed harder. Cas approved and bucked his hips to show as much.

    

    Castiel sat up, "I'm going to take you, Dean." he said. Dean pressed his head back into his pillow and closed his eyes.  
    "Please." Was all he could reply. He sat up on his elbows and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He reached into it and pulled out a bottle of lube. Cas slowly took it from his hand.  
    "I want you to tell me first, though."  
    "Tell you what?" Dean asked.  
    "What you wanted to tell me at the cemetery, and in the car."  
    "Cas..." Dean started, then looked away. "I don't want you getting hurt." Cas grabbed Dean's jaw and turned his face to look at him.  
    "The only thing hurting me right now, is you, Dean." Dean could hear the pain in Cas's voice, and it nearly brought him to tears. He never wanted to be a source of discomfort to his angel, so hearing this from Cas broke his heart. He knew what he had to do, so he sat up, and their noses nearly touched.  
    "Castiel," Dean could feel his chest tighten, "I love you." Immediately he saw the change in Cas's face.  
    "I love you too, Dean Winchester." Cas replied, then gave a devilish grin. "Now I'm going to take you." He licked into Dean's mouth and they kissed wet, sloppy kisses.  Cas pressed down onto Dean so that he was lying on top of him. After a few moments of intense kissing, Cas sat up and opened the bottle of lube, he poured some onto his fingers and Dean spread his legs wider for him.   
    Slowly, Cas spread apart Dean's cheeks until his entrance was visible, he pressed his slick index finger up to it. Dean was breathing heavily, he was nervous. Excited, but definitely nervous too. He never thought that this would happen. When he dreamt this scenario, he definitely wasn't the bottom, but now that it WAS happening, he actually wanted to be. He wanted to feel Castiel fill up every inch of his body.  
    Almost as if on cue, Cas slid his finger inside of Dean's hole. Dean gasped and grimaced, expecting pain. He was surprised that he wasn't in a lot of discomfort, and when he looked Cas in the eyes, Cas was grinning at him.  
    "I would never hurt you, Dean." Cas said very earnestly to him. Dean wasn't sure if Cas was reading his mind, or if just his expression gave him away. Either way, he nodded and relaxed himself as the finger went in deeper. Once it was all the way in, Cas slid his finger in and out several times, letting Dean get used to the sensation before slowly adding a second. He grinned as Dean moaned in pleasure. It may have been wrong, but Cas had no qualms using a little bit of his grace to make sure that Dean felt no discomfort tonight.  
    After Cas had fingered Dean's tight hole for several minutes with two fingers, he finally added a third. Dean squeezed the blanket and sheets beneath his hands and grunted. He was still in shock that this was happening, that it actually felt good, and that he felt SO ready for Castiel's dick. He pressed himself down onto Cas's fingers, wanting more and more. He hoped this would be hint enough and he wouldn't have to beg like a whore for Cas to fuck him.  
    Luckily Cas took notice and was quite ready himself. He slid his fingers out of Dean, then lifted his legs up. Cas quickly covered his cock in lube. He kept his eyes on Dean's as he lined himself up and pressed gently on to his ass. Dean thought he might explode if Cas didn't just fuck him already. He'd never felt so horny in his life. His own dick ached to be stroked, but he couldn't seem to release the grasp he had on his blanket.  
    As Cas finally pushed his dick into Dean, they both let out strangled moans. Cas gripped hard onto Dean's hips and shuddered as he slowly slid his entire length into Dean's tight ass. Once fully inside he had to close his eyes and try to collect himself. This was certainly a knew feeling for Castiel. Sure, he'd had sex before with April, but this was different in so many ways. The fact that she had a female vessel, and plus there had been no feelings between them, other than simple lust. With Dean, he was feeling a lot.   
    Dean wasn't sure what Cas was doing, but he desperately wanted him to start moving. He let out a slight whimper, and that caught Cas's attention. He seemed to realize what he was doing and began to pull himself out. When just the tip of his dick remained, he began sliding back in. After doing this a few times, he got himself into a steady rhythm. He wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and began stroking it, he could tell by the way Dean kept looking at it that he wanted it touched.   
    "Oh Cas, fuck! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Dean moaned loudly.

      
    Hearing that pleading tone in Dean's voice drove Cas crazy. The sound seemed to flip a switch in his mind and the angel felt himself starting to lose control.  
    Cas pulled Dean's feet up onto his shoulders, gripped his hips tightly and began pounding himself harder into Dean.  
    "Dean!" Cas growled through gritted teeth, "You... feel so... amazing!"  
    "Ohhh, Cas, baby! You do, too!" Dean, at that moment, didn't even care that he called Cas 'baby'. The feeling of Cas's dick slamming deep into his ass was absolutely electric and he was surprised he could even form words.  
    As Cas continued pounding Dean's ass into oblivion, he resumed stroking Dean's cock. Cas could tell his own orgasm was approaching, and he wanted to watch Dean cum so badly.  
    "So.. fucking close, Cas!" Dean gasped as he felt Castiel's tight grip on his throbbing cock. He was starting to struggle, not wanting to cum too soon. Of course Cas could read him so well, and knew it already.   
    Cas was close, as his movements became more erratic, Dean could only think about how badly he wanted to feel Cas cum inside of him. Maybe he could talk him over the edge.  
    "Castiel!" Dean moaned loudly, "Mmmm, oh baby, don't, don't stop!"  
    "Dean!" Cas nearly roared his name and Dean couldn't hold himself back any longer. His orgasm took hold and cum erupted out of his cock. The second Cas saw this, he blew his load, hard and deep inside of Dean. He continued to milk the last of Dean's orgasm as he pumped himself a few last times in and out of his ass.   
    Soon they were both completely spent. Cas fell forward on top of Dean's chest. They both just lied there trying to catch their breath. Sluggishly, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's sweaty back. Cas couldn't hold back his smile, he lifted his head and lightly kissed Dean's lips.   
    "I love you Cas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Dean whispered.  
    "Me too, Dean. Just look what you've been missing out on..." They both grinned. It had definitely taken too long.


End file.
